The Dance
by BlueLionSTL
Summary: yet another suitor's ball for the princess, but this time she may find her prince


**Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are property of WEP. No copyright infringement is intended. **

The Dance by BlueLionSTL

The princess of Arus stood once again at the top of the grand staircase in the Castle of Lions. Her golden locks tumbled past her waist, half of it pulled up away from her face, revealing her beautiful features. The royal circlet rest upon her forehead, its weight feeling heavier than normal. Allura gave a heavy sigh before linking her arm through Coran's to descent upon the gala below.

Coran smiled sadly at the princess. He reached out with his free hand to give hers a comforting pat. Deep in his heart, he knew her heart was already gifted away. He was not sure if that love had been reciprocated yet. Being the prime minister of Arus, he was bound to follow the laws and the people of the planet had long been demanding a king.

As they reached the bottom few steps, a wave of applause swept over the crowd. The rest of the Voltron Force was in full Garrison uniform, standing at attention. Lance threw Allura a playful wink, hoping to draw a smile. The side of her mouth curved in a half smile for him. She had begun to think of Lance as the brother she never had. He would always look out for her, and he could always sense when she was troubled. Allura came to rest her eyes on Keith. Even though he was dashing as ever in his military uniform, he was looking away from her. It seemed his gaze was permanently fixed on the tiled floor.

Allura's heart dropped even further as Keith refused to look at her. _What does he want from me?_ She thought to herself, pleading for an answer. In a whirl of brightly colored suits and dresses, the princess found herself suddenly surrounded by an onslaught of princes from across the galaxy. Her grip tightened on Coran's arm in a silent plea for help.

"Gentlemen, please allow us to properly introduce her Majesty from the head table. She may then be privy to your company," Coran had to practically pull Allura out of the gathering as the desperate fools bent to bow before her. Allura had never felt more like a piece of meat being fought over by wild dogs.

Keith witnessed the harassment his dear princess was facing and clenched his fists in fury. _How dare they try and touch her! They aren't worthy to breathe the same air as her!_ His lips pursed together in frustration, knowing there was no way for him to stop it. There would be severe repercussions for any action that would deter her from choosing a suitor.

Just thinking about Allura being with someone made Keith feel as if someone kicked him in the stomach. He would give anything to be the man she woke up to every morning, the man whose arms held her as she slept. There were times when he found himself alone with her, on the verge of spilling his heart and soul. Her eyes seemed to echo his heart's sentiment. And then, he would feel himself shut down, remembering his place. He was a pilot and officer. She was a princess, the ruler of an entire world. Completely out of his reach.

The Voltron Force moved to take their seats in an adjacent table to the princess and Coran. Keith noticed the princess' depressed expression and felt a tug on his heart strings. He hated to see her unhappy. He knew not one prince in the galaxy would love her as much as he did.

The evening went on as scheduled. Allura had to endure each prince's introduction and sales pitch. Unimpressed by their snobbery, she deadpanned each of them with a simple 'thank you' and moved on to the next. Keith couldn't help but smile as one by one each potential suitor was shot down.

Lance leaned over to him. "I think she's using them for target practice, Cap," he whispered, giving him a grin.

Keith gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Yeah, she's doing great." Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not wanting to see the princess get hitched, huh?" He nudged Keith with his elbow. "I don't blame ya, Cap. She's a helluva woman. And you'd be great for each other."

"Lance…" Keith started. He felt himself scrambling for words as he began to blush. "Shut up," he mumbled, getting up from the table. Lance's expression fell.

"Didn't mean to offend ya, Keith…" he started, but Keith had already slipped out on to the balcony. Lance muttered a curse word under his breath and looked up at the princess. Her eyes were following Keith as he left the room. Lance watched as her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. Her eyes glistened for a moment before she made herself straighten. A realization came over Lance as he stared at Allura, then turned to glance back at Keith through the windows. _Holy crap! Why didn't I see it before?!_ He had known Keith's feelings for a long time, but this was the first time that he saw through the princess' charade. She was just as much in love with Keith. _What the hell will I have to do to get them together?_

Allura felt like she was a thousand miles away from Keith at that moment. She stared at his silhouette on the balcony. It seemed everyone around her disappeared as her heart reached out for him. She thought back to what her life was before he came into it. She was like a broken puzzle, her pieces scattered to the winds. Then he came along and suddenly she felt…whole. Allura wasn't positive about what love was, but she knew whatever it was she felt for Keith rivaled any fairy story. She knew she would die to protect him, and Keith had proven he would do the same for her time and time again. But was it only out of service to her as a servant to a princess? Allura lowered her gaze, closing her eyes for a moment.

Music began to fill the air as the dance floor slowly began to fill with couples. Keith recognized the song playing, hearing its muffled tune from out on the terrace. He leaned on the railing, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He gazed out across the land of Arus. He reminisced about their coming to the planet. The doom ship divinely guided to the castle. The first time he saw Allura. Breathtakingly beautiful, she stole his heart in a matter of seconds. He had never been more scared than the day she joined the Voltron Force. Inexperienced and naïve, she could've easily been taken from him. He soon learned to turn that fear into an empowerment. With her being in the sky with him, he would be better able to protect her directly. And countless times, he risked his life for hers. Not out of civic duty, but because the thought of her in harm's way made him crazy.

Keith turned, facing the room of the castle. He watched as the princess turned away prince after prince's offer to dance. He smiled to himself. _That's my girl._She seemed depressed that evening. Usually, music and dancing lit her up. He had barely seen Allura smile that entire evening. Then again, he hadn't made eye contact with her. He instantly dismissed the notion that she was pining away for him while on her throne. But it wasn't a reason to not try and make her happy. That's all his heart ever desired. Keith leaned up from the railing and made his way back inside.

Allura instantly straightened as she saw Keith reenter the room. She was captivated by him as he made his way in her direction, a look of determination on his face. She felt her heart pound as Keith bowed before her.

"Princess, I noticed you were turning down every prince in the room this evening, so I may be taking a risk by asking, but I would be honored to have the first dance of the night," he lightly kissed the back of her hand. Allura couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her lips as she felt his on her flesh. Quickly recovering, she wrapped her fingers around his.

"It is I who would be honored, Captain," she smiled brightly at him and stood from her throne. Her smile turned into a grin as she overheard a few suitors grumble at her acceptance of the Voltron pilot.

"My princess, I do believe that is the first time I've seen you smile all evening," Keith whispered to her as he began to escort her to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to part quickly for them, the energy the couple shared sending electricity throughout the room.

"It's the first reason for me to do so," Allura answered him, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled at her warmly.

Coran gave a nod to the conductor. He waved his wand over the orchestra and a truly enchanting melody filled the great hall. Coran smiled contently as he watched his surrogate daughter and the leader of the Voltron Force on the dance floor. They were truly meant for each other. No doubt that everyone in attendance could feel the love they silently shared.

Keith circled Allura around to face him. He drew her close, resting a hand on the curve of her waist. Her hand rested on his shoulder, her fingertips lightly brushing part of his dark hair. He brought their joined hands up and began to lead her in a beautiful waltz. Allura's piercing azure eyes never strayed from his. She lost herself in those deep brown eyes that showed her nothing but love.

There was almost static electricity between them as they cleared the dance floor. All eyes rested on the vibrant couple. After a moment, Allura leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Keith, everyone is staring at us!"

Without missing a beat, Keith whispered back "Let's give them something to stare at then!" He adjusted their joined hands and swept her round, matching the swell in the music. He let go of her waist and allowed her to spin out and away from him, keeping their hands joined. Keith drew her back in with a reversed twirl as they fluidly danced across the floor. At the height of the song, Keith lifted Allura by the waist, spinning her around before setting her back down. The crowd applauded lightly.

As the song neared its conclusion, Keith drew her in and then bent down, holding her in a secure dip. Allura's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her chest heaving with deep breaths. He continued to hold her in that position for a moment, his eyes desperately searching hers. She gazed up at him, her lips parting slightly. Keith lowered his eyes and began to lean his face down toward his. Allura's eyes drifted shut in anticipation.

"A round of applause for her Highness and Captain Keith!" Coran's voice suddenly broke the silence. Both of their eyes flew open as the cheers filled the room. Keith quickly lifted Allura back up so she was standing. Keith took her hand in his and they each bowed politely to the crowd. A few of the princes glared jealously at him. He smiled knowingly at them.

"Thank you for a lovely dance, Keith," Allura grinned at him. She leaned in so only he could hear her. "And thank you for saving me once again. You are a true prince." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a moment. Keith's pulse tripped over itself.

"Truly my pleasure, Allu…er…Princess," he caught himself. He took her arm in his and escorted her back to Coran. He noticed Lance grinning ear to ear as he returned the princess.

"Way to go, Cap!" Lance mouthed to him. Keith rolled his eyes and rejoined the team. Throughout the rest of the evening, Allura shared a dance with each pilot and Coran, continuing to dismiss every prince that left much to be desired. As the night dragged on, the crowd began to thin out. The suitors were the first to leave, feeling shunned. Coran gave the princess a somewhat disappointed look as she bid them farewell, but he didn't blame her. Soon, the gala was departed and several maids began to clean up the ballroom. The clanking of dishes and idle chatter was the new symphony.

Allura stood from her throne, stretching her legs. The room had become stuffy. The rest of the team was seated around one of the tables, almost every member sitting in a backwards chair. Lance was cracking jokes about a few of the princes while Hunk was polishing off the last of the buffet. Pidge was allowing the space mice to nibble on a piece of cheesecake he managed to save from Hunk. Keith was sitting calmly in his chair, sipping on coffee.

The princess smiled at her friends from across the room. She made her way to the door leading to the balcony. Fresh air was definitely what she was craving at the moment. She stepped out on to the terrace, the cool night air surrounding her. She let her elbows rest on the railing. She sighed contently, recalling the last moment of her first dance with Keith. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she thought of their almost-kiss. Much to her dismay, Coran was right to interrupt it. There would have been outrage from the royal suitors had that happened. She doubted that there would be any problems with her people, as they loved and respected the Voltron captain as much as they did her.

No sooner had Allura begun to shiver in the cold night air than she felt a warm jacket being draped around her shoulders. She took in its scent and recognized the spicy fragrance instantly. Without as much as a flinch, she smiled as she pulled the jacket around her tightly.

"Hello, Keith," she murmured.

"Princess," Keith nodded a hello. "Did you enjoy your evening after all?"

She smiled. Turning to face him, she said, "Yes, thanks to you. If I had to listen to one more prince brag to me I was going to start practicing some Judo moves."

"Well, that's hardly something to say for a princess," Keith grinned. "But it sure would've been entertaining."

Allura gave him a smile, but it slowly faded. "What's wrong?" Keith asked her.

"Keith, will you ever see me outside of my title?" She asked him.

"Well, of course. Trust me, I wish you weren't a princess…" Keith stopped, regretting what he just said. "I mean, um, well…" he stammered for an explanation.

Allura moved closer to him. "Why is that, Keith?" Her eyes burned into his. Keith knew there was no cover up for that blunder. His eyes seemed to darken a bit.

"Allura, I…" his voice trailed off. His hand came up to her face, brushing a loose strand of golden hair away. His finger rested under her chin, his thumb brushing the area just under her lower lip. Keith's other hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her closer.

"Keith…" she whispered in invitation, leaning her face up to his, her long eyelashes fluttering closed. Keith tipped her chin up to him and closed his eyes.

A jolt of energy surged through them both as Keith lightly brushed his lips against hers. Allura's head was spinning, her knees going weak. Keith felt himself tremble at the contact. He drew away from her, his eyes searching hers and showing a slight hint of fear. He had never experienced anything like that connection before. Allura gazed up at him for a moment. She then lifted a hand to slip her fingers through his hair. She rose up on the tips of her toes and again pressed her lips to his, her hand holding the back of his head. Keith slid his arms around her waist, pressing her against him. The full body contact made a moan escape from her throat. Allura allowed her lips to part and Keith deepened the kiss, reaching a hand up to trail his fingers through her long hair. After what felt like an eternity, their lips separated. Mere centimeters apart, they each breathed heavily, their mixed breaths forming a small foggy cloud in the cold air. Allura trembled in his arms.

"Are you cold?" Keith whispered to her.

"No," Allura answered. "I'm in love." Keith felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Ally, since the day we met I-" Keith was stopped short as he heard the door to the balcony slide open.

"Keith? Princess? You out here?" Lance's voice interrupted. Allura and Keith instantly separated, creating a distance between them. Allura casually inspected her nails while Keith crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Yeah, Lance, what's up?" he answered. Lance turned to their direction and paused.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He eyed them both carefully.

"No, Lance, we were just chatting," Allura responded. "I should get to bed. Practice early tomorrow, right Keith?" She gave him a somewhat seductive, knowing smile.

"Of course, Princess," Keith answered.

"Want me to walk you back to your room, Princess?" Lance asked.

"No, Lance, that's not necessary. Nanny is waiting for me, I'm sure. But I appreciate the offer. See you boys in the morning," her gaze lingered on Keith for a moment before she disappeared inside.

Lance watched her appreciatively as she left. He leaned up against the railing next to Keith. "Well, that was a pleasant evening."

Keith was thankful the night air camouflaged his flushed cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, it was…"

"Allura looked fantastic. Did you see the way she shot down every single suitor? That was terrific! Don't you agree?" Lance pressed.

Keith smiled. "Yeah, that was entertaining. Although I know she's being forced to choose a suitor more and more every day. I wish things could be easier for her."

"Well, why don't you throw your hat in the ring?" Lance casually suggested.

Keith coughed in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Keith, I've known you since we were kids. I know you're head over heels for her. I'm pretty sure she's into you, too. You two would be perfect together." Lance elaborated. "Besides, I don't think you'd be too happy if she settled for some jackass prince and spent the rest of her life miserable."

"Lance, I don't think we should be having this discussion. This is the princess we're talking about," Keith said sternly.

"I'm just saying maybe you should make a move, see how she responds. You never know!"

Keith had to fight to keep his grin from showing. "Lance, this conversation is over. I'll see you at 0500." Keith stood up straight and made his way towards the door.

"Well you at least have to go talk to her again tonight," Lance called after him.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I do believe that was your jacket she was wearing when she left," Lance grinned at him.

Keith searched his mind for a response. Unfortunately, he came up short. "Good night, Lance," was all he could muster. Once his back was turned, Keith grinned brightly and stepped back inside, leaving a very frustrated Lance to ponder about tonight.


End file.
